


A Skirmish

by Bnonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BAMF Bernadetta, Bamfadetta?, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, anyway Hubert is protected by a plucky squirrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnonymous/pseuds/Bnonymous
Summary: A little blurb originally written on discord for a ship meme.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra, Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	A Skirmish

**Author's Note:**

> A little blurb originally written on discord for a ship meme.

"Hmph. To be cornered like this. How embarassing," said Hubert, his breathing labored as he held his injured side. His leg was in no better state and the exhaustion was plainly apparent on his ghastly face. Dark magic sparked ineffectually in his hands.

That was very bad. Very very bad. Oh, you've really done it now, Bernie. You've got yourself and Hubert, the scariest person in your army, seperated in a dense forest from the rest of your comrades and surrounded by enemies. No, worse, you got said scariest person in the army gravely injured! Oh what to do, what to do-

"You." Bernadetta squeaks in response, realising she has been muttering aloud. Hubert sits up with a wince and continues: "Do not be so arrogant to mistake my failings for your own. In fact, an amateur mistake like this is far less humiliating on your end than on mine." His face splits into a wicked grin. "Nonetheless, we can redeem ourselves."

Then, Hubert attemts to stand up, only to collapse back down in a pathetic heap. Bernie is at his side in an instant, but Hubert huffs and tries again. To be met with similiar results. Bernie eyes him warily and then her gaze strays to the trees, looking out for their enemy. They'd managed to hide, but Bernie knows it won't last. On cue, she spots a few blue helmets among the greenery.

Bernadetta gulps. Stays still like a rabbit assessing a predator. Surveys the forest. She spots more of them, in groups of two or three. They haven't seen them yet. And they're all on the ground. Her gaze strays to the treeline. If they could pick them off from above... That oak looks like it's close to only one group, if they get sniped, the others would be forced to arrive to help one by one due to the distance, and-

Her thoughts are interrupted by Hubert's next attemt to stand up. Bernie casts a frightened glance to the enemy - still haven't spotted them, good - and then to Hubert. He is very pale. He is so scary, like a panther, yet in that moment she feels he is just as much of a rabbit as she.

Rabbit, prey animal though she may be, there is only one thing to be done. She covers Hubert with an underbush. Her gaze is steady, when she looks at the oak tree. Her voice, too, is steady, far steadier than she thinks possible. "You're hurt, so stay where you are." And so Bernadetta sprints off towards the oak tree, scrambles up it like a squirrel and readies her bow.


End file.
